


a sound like sunlight

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PWP: Juuse in panties, post-shutout





	a sound like sunlight

Pekka's proud. It's hard not to be, when Juuse's coming off of a beautiful shutout, forty six saves. There's not many games where you do that. Hell, Pekka's not even sure he's saved that many in one night, ever.

He doesn't even say anything when someone makes another bad joke about it, not when he is proud, and Juuse smiles back before going in for another hug. 

They celebrate, of course. The team goes out, and PK comes back with a tray of drinks. There's forty six shots on the table, and Juuse takes one look at them and asks, "Okay, who's taking these with me?" because he clearly isn't doing this all by himself. 

It's a good night. Pekka's not a dancer, but some of the other guys pretend to be. Some guys head home early. Some of them pick up, and some of them shake their head and mutter, 'fucking Swedish accents, the hell' when they fail. 

Juuse goes home with Pekka. 

They fumble into bed after their cab stops, and Pekka doesn't remember who pays the cabbie, but someone must since it drives away. More accurately, they stumble into Pekka's bed, and Juuse may have moved out, but they do spend much more time in it than before. 

They make out, or well, Juuse lunges at Pekka, mostly because they couldn't kiss in the cab, and Pekka's back wouldn't take it kindly enough if they were on the couch to steady themselves, and besides, the bed is comfortable and passing out on it also seems like a good idea at the moment. Juuse's mouth is hot and soft against Pekka's, and they both taste like an ungodly mix of booze, but it doesn't seem so bad. 

It seems like the opposite of bad, actually. 

Pekka licks his lips when they break apart, and he shifts so that Pekka can easily kiss the side of Juuse's neck. "Hey," he breathes, nosing at Juuse's collarbone, mouthing shapes of nothing against the fabric of Juuse's shirt. 

Juuse flushes, and he says only, "Pekka," and most of Pekka's blood rushes down to his dick, fast enough that he thinks he might be lightheaded. "So I, uh--" 

"Hm?" Pekka's half-listening, and he hears Juuse's breath catch. He reaches around, barely a movement at all, and he grabs Juuse's ass, running his hands down the back of Juuse's pants. Jusse fumbles with his belt while Pekka has a good handful to squeeze, all the while mouthing at Juuse's jaw. There's stubble when Pekka runs his tongue over the skin. 

"If you're going to say you don't think you can get it up, I think that's my line." Pekka is realistic about his limitations, but also, there's no harm in trying a little. And Juuse likes Pekka's hands anyway. Juuse makes the same face he always does when Pekka jokes about being an old man, like avoiding it makes it go away. 

"That's not what I mean," Juuse says, and his cheeks flush. Pekka takes the moment to slip his hand into Juuse's stupidly tight jeans. He touches something soft. And lacey?

He's getting Juuse's pants off anyway, but-- 

"Those are," Pekka swallows, and he can't really think clearly. It's a bright burst of color, blue, when Pekka looks down, straining a little over Juuse's ass, lacy around Juuse's hips. "Those are new," he finishes, softly, trailing his fingertips on the tops of Juuse's thighs. 

"I like them." There's a damp spot where Juuse's cock is straining against the material, and Pekka doesn't think he can look away, except he manages it to look at Juuse's face--slightly embarrassed, but ruddy in the way that Pekka knows means he would be climbing into Pekka's lap in a different situation, but he's straddling Pekka's chest, so maybe that's close enough. Juuse says, "But they aren't." 

Pekka moves forward and kisses Juuse while he tries to process that. 

"They're silk," he says, when Pekka's moved to holding onto toying with the buttons on Juuse's shirt. It sounds like an admittal. Of what? There's the undercurrent of _This might be weird,_ and it's probably best that Juuse doesn't say that aloud. 

Pekka closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Do they feel nice?" he asks, because really, it's not his place to judge Juuse, not really, and he can't make or stop Juuse wearing anything he doesn't want to, but he also knows if he was looking, he'd stare. And maybe, that wasn't a bad thing. 

"They do." Then, quieter. "I think they're pretty." 

Pekka huffs, tries to be light. "It's underwear, Juuse. It comes off." 

Juuse doesn't look back at Pekka when he says, "Okay, it does." A moment passes, but there's relief in his voice, too. 

The silence fills itself. Pekka mulls the thought over. 

"You still?" and Juuse's dick flagged a little, but it's still hard in Pekka's palm when he reaches down.

Juuse moans above him. And it's not that different than doing this over his boxers, except this is silk and smooth, and the material is thinner. He leans in for another kiss, and if there's anything he's sure about, it's that.

"Yeah," Juuse says, a little late, but it's nice to know. 

Honestly, "I'm not so picky I'm turned off by the color of your underpants," Pekka feels like he has to chirp, just a little. 

He cuts off Juuse's reply by flipping them over with an oomph, as they land on the bed again. Juuse's bright eyes look up at Pekka, dilated enough that Pekka feels a tendril of arousal pooling in his gut, and Juuse spreads his legs, showing off his flexibility that has Pekka both a little jealous at the rink and deeply grateful for right now. 

Pekka has a hand on his own cock, and he could spend more time helping it along, but he decides not to, and he kisses up Juuse's thigh. He palms Juuse's balls through the panties, and they're tight, fuck. The material is really thin; the slightest pressure has Juuse swearing at Pekka, and it's thin enough that Pekka runs his tongue over where he knows Juuse's vein is and Juuse lets a choked sound. The silk doesn't really taste like anything, but it's cool and beyond that is Juuse's warm cock and the taste of clean skin and the dampness in Juuse's pants.

It goes straight to Pekka's cock. 

Pekka mouths at Juuse's dick through the silk, and well, that's not really new, but there's something different about this. Juuse bucks his hips up, and Pekka has his hands on Juuse's hips to settle him down enough to keep moving over his cock, and it doesn't take much. 

And that's enough to feel Juuse spurt on his tongue, through the slick, smooth fabric. Pekka can taste the mess Juuse made. It's enough to stay there for a moment. Pekka pulls back a little, commits the sight to memory.

He thinks he gets some of the appeal. 

"I thought they were going to come off?" And Juuse's teasing, but Pekka takes the moment to pull down his wet panties and look at Juuse's flushed cock, covered in his own spunk. Pekka looks up and sees Juuse, still breathing a little heavily, and Pekka takes the moment to suck on Juuse's spent cock for a few seconds while Juuse sucks in air through his teeth.

The sounds Juuse makes when he's oversensitive are too good to pass up; Pekka can be forgiven for this, surely, and he pulls off when Juuse whines his name. Then, Pekka moves up, settles against Juuse's back, lets Juuse be the little spoon in his afterglow. Pekka's dick is making a serious effort to join the precedings, but it doesn't manage more than half-hard against Juuse's hip. 

Juuse makes an offer, mostly subvocal, but Pekka gets the gist. "Are you going to fall asleep in the middle of it?" 

"Probably." 

"Then don't bother." There's also the possibility that this is still a sex thing, and they'll have to figure this out, since Pekka doesn't know what it means that he doesn't not like the sight of Juuse in them, but honestly, Juuse could be wearing anything and Pekka would probably be into it, at least a little. 

"Were you wearing them for me?"

"I wasn't," Juuse says, yawning. He stops himself. "I mean, it's not _not_ for you, but mostly for me. But I could, you know--" Juuse makes a face of consternation, still half-fond and tempered by his orgasm. "Maybe not if there's going to be a mess." 

And so, that's how Pekka knows it's not only a sex thing. "You did that to yourself." 

Juuse grumbles his dissent and turns over, and Pekka tightens his arm around him.


End file.
